Garuda
Garuda is a demon in the series. History The Garuda is a large mythical bird or bird-like creature that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. In Hindu mythology, a Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity, usually the mount of Vishnu. Garuda is depicted as having a golden body, white face, red wings and an eagle's beak, but with a strong man's body. He wears a crown on his head. He is ancient and has size enough to block out the sun. In Buddhist mythology, the garudas are enormous predatory birds with intelligence and social organization. Like the Nagas, they combine the characteristics of animals and divine beings, and may be considered to be among the lowest devas. In Japan, he is called the Karura, a beast that breathes fire and attacks anyone unless they convert to the teachings of Dainichi Nyorai or unless they are a dragon wearing a Buddhist talisman. The exact size of the garuda is uncertain, but its wings are said to have a span of many miles. This may be a poetic exaggeration, but it is also said that when a garuda's wings flap, they create hurricane-like winds that darken the sky and blow down houses. A human being is so small compared to a garuda that a man can hide in the plumage of one without being noticed. They are also capable of tearing up entire banyan trees from their roots and carrying them off. In both Hindu and Buddhist mythologies, the Garuda is an enemy of the Naga race. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Avian Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avian Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Another Bible: Avian Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Avian Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Sun Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Star Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Star Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Dark Version'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avian Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Race, Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Avian Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Avian Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avian Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Garuda can only be obtained by evolving a Sparna. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Garuda appears as support for Vishnu when he acts as a boss. A floor of the Steven instance also references the animosity between Garuda and the Nagas, as a floor of respawning Nagas cannot be passed without having a Garuda summoned. By gathering seven Flame Hearts, players are able to fuse a strengthened variation of Garuda called Golden-Winged Bird God Garuda, which learns the unique rush skill Killing Wind. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Garuda can teach Nanashi the Zandyne, Amrita, Madness Nails and Floral Gust skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Force, Physical and Fire skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Garuda can only be created by fusing Rakshasa and Yaksa together and using the Karura Totem. ''Persona 4'' Garuda can be obtained through Shuffle Time in the dungeon Heaven. ''Persona 5'' Garuda is the sixth Persona of the Star Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace, Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Raging Bird God." He is the second of two Personas to learn the Evade Elec skill and is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Magarudyne. He is also the first Persona to learn Wind Amp. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Garuda yields a Wind Amp skill card. Unlike most Personas, a full Arcana Burst from a maxed Rank Star Confidant with Hifumi Togo will not raise Garuda's level high enough to learn all of his skills, so a bit of grinding may become necessary. Garuda first appears as a Shadow mini-boss in Futaba's Palace. This Shadow is a thief that stole an item of importance that Shadow Futaba tasks the Phantom Thieves with reclaiming. The party must corner the Shadow in the town and face him in order to retrieve it. Defeating him nets the party the Stolen Papyrus key item. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Garuda can perform the combo War Breath with Byako, Gembu and Kyra. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Garuda is first encountered as a boss and accompanied by Jatayu. Once the party has reached an elevation of 4,264ft they will come to an external area where the two can be seeing circling in the skies. Once the party has raised the third platform and reaches the end of the final bridge they will attempt to block their path. Garuda is fought as reinforcements after Jatayu falls and typically likes to use Power Wave and physical attacks. It will also typically respond to -kaja buffs and -nda debuffs as soon as possible with Dekaja and Dekunda. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= Repel |Ice= |Electricity= - |Force= Null |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zandyne\Innate Amrita\Innate Madness Nails\72 High Force Pleroma\73 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= - Futaba's Palace= - Shido's Palace= }} |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Persona Q2 Personas